Spectrum sharing is a common feature on unlicensed frequency bands where two different wireless networks may occupy the same frequency band without any regulation. With respect to licensed frequency bands, each operator has conventionally been assigned with a dedicated frequency band. From the point of view of efficient spectrum utilization, sharing spectrum on licensed frequency bands may be advantageous.